Dustin's Massages
by FanSecondLife14
Summary: Becoming Logan's assistant turns out to be more rewarding than Dustin could have ever imagined.


**I wanted to give this show universe a run for a while, so I'm glad I got the chance, though I'm not totally in love with the final product. It's a lot less plot driven…aka, there's virtually none lol. But this fic is based off the episode where Dustin becomes Logan's assistant, but things take a…hotter twist.**

** And I even worked Michael and James in there too (Chase is away at this point in the season), so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dustin was almost a teenager, which meant that he was growing up and sought more independence, which was really just a long-winded clichéd way of saying that he wanted cash fast without having to work too hard for it. Logan was rich and needed an assistant. Considering he didn't have any work experience, and didn't want a job that was too demanding anyway, Dustin was sure he had found his way in to the money he went to sleep dreaming about.<p>

But being Logan's assistant was nothing short of a nightmare.

Considering they had hung out a couple times over their years at PCA, Dustin thought Logan would cut him a little slack. But every dollar in the older boy's bank account was another weapon in his arsenal, and he didn't hesitate to pull out every one at his disposal.

If he wasn't fetching Logan's ridiculously specific drink orders, Dustin was cutting the sleeves of Logan's tank-tops to make them all have that "Logan fringe." Dustin couldn't be sure, but he was pretty sure Logan was just making him cut over and over not because he was meticulous, but because he wanted to drag out this torturous tedium for as long as he could. Of course, Dustin didn't say anything. More hours on the clock meant more money.

When Logan called him and told him to bring some baby oil, Dustin had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like what was going to happen. Was Logan's dream of distributing a "Logan Calendar" around campus finally going to come true? Dusting could already picture Logan yelling at him for not lathering him up enough for every muscle in his body to be on shining display.

Because there was no argument that Logan really did have a nice body. That much was obvious from how often Logan paraded around campus in tank tops, flexing and showing off his arms for every girl he came across. But Dustin would have never guessed that Logan's back muscles would be just as impressive.

As he rubbed the baby oil into the older boy's tense muscles, Dustin became fascinated. As a boss, Logan couldn't have been any more obnoxious. But from a physical standpoint, Dustin would have been ecstatic if he could inherit a body like Logan's. He already had the cute angle down, but that wasn't going to be good enough as a teenager. Girls always liked the hunky guys, and Logan had that hunky cool thing down perfectly.

"Yeah, feels good, Dustin. Really work my shoulders."

It was still an order, but peppered with praise, which pushed Dustin to massage Logan even more firmly. Hearing all the sighs and moans that were pouring from the older boy's mouth, it made him feel powerful, like he was doing something right. Maybe Logan would even give him a raise for massaging him so well.

He didn't catch it at first, but once Dustin noticed the rhythmic moving of Logan's hips, he found himself hypnotized. Logan was humping his bed, arching his butt up in the air, then grinding his front against his mattress. Dustin couldn't explain why his own body started feeling hot all over, or why the front of his shorts was tented, a noticeable erection protruding against his briefs.

"Lower," Logan barked, lifting his hips up enough to tug his jeans and underwear down. Instinctively, Dustin covered his eyes when he saw Logan's naked butt. "Come on. You're supposed to be giving me a massage. Do you want the money or not?"

Of course he wanted the money, but this wasn't just any regular massage. Now, Logan was naked! And after the initial shock, Dustin actually found himself drawn to the sight of Logan's bare butt. But he wasn't about to let Logan know that he was getting exciting about doing his bidding, so he scoffed and muttered that he would go along with this, but only for the money.

Even Logan's butt was muscular. And Dustin's fascination only spread like wildfire as he kneaded those firm cheeks, spreading them apart and spreading baby oil all over them. When Logan told him to squeeze harder, he did, constantly egged on by Logan's insistence that he do it harder, _harder_.

Then, Logan grunted in frustration and flipped onto his back, ordering Dustin to do his front too. Dustin swallowed, unconsciously licking his lips when he saw Logan's had five inch dick lying against his stomach. He took a deep breath before pouring more baby oil into his hands and massaging Logan's chest, letting his fingers splay across Logan's pecs and abs. He wouldn't even mind being Logan's designated towel boy at the gym if he could take a peek into Logan's workout routine, and sculpt a body half as impressive as his friend's.

Once his right hand wrapped around Logan's hard cock, Dustin was hooked. He watched his own hand slide up and down, the slosh of the baby oil around the pulsing shaft making his own erection that much more painful. But once Logan told him to squeeze his balls too, Dustin didn't have any free hands to relieve his own aching hard-on.

One hand gliding up and down Logan's dick, and the other squeezing his aching nuts, Dustin had the cocky boy humping his closed fist like his life depended on it. Dustin's mouth dropped open when Logan came, thick spurts of cum shooting so high that some of his cum splattered against his neck. Logan's entire body was convulsing through his intense release, and his thighs trembled in the tremors and aftershocks.

It took him a couple seconds to recover from shooting such a big load, but when Logan opened his eyes, he managed to say "that's good for today. Now get out of here. I've gotta clean up."

* * *

><p>A very painful erection. That was what Dustin was left with, lying in his bed while he groped his crotch through his shorts. Lately, boners kept popping up at the most inopportune times; he didn't even have to be thinking of anything in particular. His body just reacted, and once his thoughts were centered on the bulge in his shorts, it was hard for him to focus on anything else. Sometimes, it took everything he had not to jerk off right there in class.<p>

But now was different. It was because he had been touching Logan, listening to all the really sexy grunts and groans that fell from the older boy's mouth as he humped the bed. Dustin's body was in overdrive, and after ten minutes of trying to convince himself that this was really a bad idea, he shucked his shorts and took hold of his aching erection.

Just as he did, the door opened and Michael and James walked into his room.

All three of them were wide-eyed, frozen and staring at each other like the smallest movement would break the spell of the moment. When the awkwardness of this position finally sunk in, Dustin shrieked and pulled the sheets over his lower body. His face was burning with heat; even the tips of his ears felt hot. And his erection wasn't going down, even a little.

"We heard that Logan was getting on your case being his assistance. Making you do ridiculous stuff…James and I just came to make sure you were cool."

Dustin shuffled in his bed, feeling his cheeks burn with heat when he realized that both Michael and James had noticeable erections in their jeans. His own dick had never been harder, his balls aching for relief.

"Now that we know he's okay, we should probably go and let you take care of…you know…" James said. Dustin had never seen the cool boy break into a sweat before, but he looked nervous now, like his throat was dry, and he didn't really know what to say. Dustin knew the feeling.

"Logan made me give him a massage and I ended up like this…" Dustin pulled the sheets from his body, exposing his hard-on. "It's never been this hard before…"

"Yeah, looks like it'd be pretty painful," James said.

"What got you so worked up?" Michael asked.

"I don't know…touching Logan…and all of his muscles. Touching his butt…"

"Do you want to touch us too?"

The second he heard the question, Dustin felt his dick throb, a spot of pre-cum oozing from the tip. He nodded weakly, unsure if he had fallen asleep and this was all some freakishly vivid dream. But he didn't care if he was in the deepest sleep of his life when James and Michael pulled their shirts over their heads. James was gorgeous, and just as equally built, if not more so, than Logan. The blond boy's pecs were out of this world, and his abs were insane. Michael, although he didn't have the same definition as Logan or James, had a body that Dustin's eyes were drawn to. Those small brown nipples, and a more boyish attractiveness compared to James' more obvious masculinity, They were both standing in front of him, bare-chested and looking at him with the same heat as Logan had after that massage. As if his hands had minds of their own, Dustin reached forward and started touching Michael and James.

His hands roamed their bare chests, amazed by how their muscles tensed under his touch, how he made both older boys sigh in pleasure. Noticing the shiver that ran through Michael's whole body when Dustin touched his nipples, the younger boy decided to give James the same attention. His fingertips worked both of their nipples to full hardness, when Michael pushed his hand away and kissed him right on the lips.

Dustin was so surprised that he wasn't sure how to react. But once the sensation settled in, and he felt Michael's tongue probing at his closed lips, Dustin surrendered himself to the pleasure that was filling every part of his body.

Michael was sucking on his tongue! This was the wildest thing Dustin had ever experienced, so much so that his head started spinning and his dick was pulsating like crazy all from his first time making-out with someone. Then, there was a wet warmth around his dick, officially pushing him into sensation overload. He had to push Michael away to catch his breath.

There was James, bobbing his head between his legs without missing a beat, working his tongue all over Dustin's throbbing dick. Dustin swore he was going to lose it, when Michael captured his mouth in another rough kiss. Between the two mouths bringing him to planes of pleasure he had never experienced, it wasn't long until Dustin was bucking into James' mouth, holding onto both older boys while he came. His dick spurted cum against James' tongue, and every muscle in his body flexed tightly.

Dustin thought he was dizzy after cumming so hard, but when he watched Michael and Logan kiss, swapping his cum between their mouths. He reached forward and jerked them both off, amazed by how thick and long their dicks were. Michael's was a lot thicker, while James had more inches on him. Dustin couldn't tell which impressed him more. He was salivating over both.

Trying to fit them both into his mouth, especially at the same time, was a lot more difficult than he had intended. But all it took was the heat of his mouth, and squeezing his friend's balls to have his mouth filled with thick sticky cum. He relished in the taste of James and Michael's cum. Then, they both kissed him, and with two tongues barreling down his throat, Dustin was sure his dick was going to get a lot of attention today.

* * *

><p>Two massages in one day? That kind of seemed like overkill, but Dustin didn't hesitate to take Logan up on his offer. Naturally, he pretended like it was some big inconvenience to him, and Logan grunted and promised him to pay him double. A smile quickly spread across his favor, and he was running towards Logan's dorm room as fast as his legs could carry him. Rubbing on Logan's hard muscles and getting paid to do so? He was filled with excitement, which was apparent from the tent in his shorts.<p>

This baby oil was slightly different from the last one. Apparently, it was edible, which only made Dustin blush like crazy when Logan gave him that information. And he was blushing even more from the sight of his boss standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a small white towel – so small that Dustin momentarily wondered if it was a rag rather than an actual towel.

The massage started off the same way as the first, Dustin pressing his hands against Logan's incredible body, kneading those tense muscles. As if his body was tied to some schedule, Dustin felt his dick throb in his shorts as he worked his way up Logan's legs, following the older boy's orders to keep going higher, higher, and higher until the towel was dropped to the floor.

Logan's butt cheeks felt even tighter than before. Dustin hadn't realized that his breathing had gotten significantly heavier, until he spread Logan's firm globes apart, and saw the tight pink pucker twitching between them. It was like hunger pains or something.

"Full body massage," Logan grunted.

One of the prerequisites for being Logan's assistant was that Dustin was expected to read the older boy's mind and tend to his needs before Logan even anticipated them. He could tell that Logan wanted something from him – the groaning and the husky tone in his voice made that obvious – but Dustin just didn't know what.

That was when Logan turned around, and started yanking Dustin's clothes off frantically. He laid back down, and ordered Dustin to rub against him, not with his hands, but with his entire body. Dustin was a little embarrassed about his hard-on, but Logan had one too after all, and he didn't think he could get away with not following Logan's command, so he laid on top of the older boy, and began rutting against him.

It took everything in Dustin's body not to blow his load while thrusting his dick between Logan's butt cheeks. And feeling that tight hole against his cockhead, all slippery from pre-cum and baby oil – Dustin's senses were at their peak. With a little pressure, he would be able to push forward, and sink his dick into the tight heat.

Logan pushed him off, only to pull him right back after he flipped onto his back. Now their slippery wet bodies were pressed together front to front, and the friction from their hard dicks was driving Dustin wild. He wasn't sure Logan would go along with it, so he didn't ask. Dustin leaned down and kissed Logan.

He could feel Logan's lips tighten, which probably wasn't a good sign, but he didn't care. If kissing Michael and James had been any indication, kissing was amazing, and with his dick experiencing so many new pleasurable sensations, Dustin couldn't help but want the same attention for his mouth. And his determination was rewarded, Logan opening his mouth to accept his wet, hungry kisses.

It felt like an eternity had passed when Logan pushed him off again, and Dustin was worried that the massage was over. But when Logan turned back onto all fours, and pushed his butt out, Dustin was filed with that awkward sensation of knowing Logan wanted something, but not knowing how it to give it to him. The older boy made it really easy this time around, though, and without saying a word. He reached back and spread his butt cheeks apart, putting his quivering hole on display. It didn't take a genius to figure out what to do next.

Once Dustin popped the head of his dick inside Logan, he thought he would cum on the spot. It was a miracle that his nuts didn't churn, and pump out his seed. He held onto Logan's hips and slowly pushed the rest of his shaft inside. The heat was incredible, surrounding his dick like it would melt it. But now that Dustin was fully buried inside the older boy, he couldn't stop himself from moving, backing out and thrusting deep inside the inviting warmth of Logan's inner walls.

Dustin wrapped his arms around Logan's chest, and began drilling his hips forward like his life depended on it. He was nearly groping Logan's pecs and abs, struggling where he could keep his hands, because everything about Logan was threatening to bring him to the most explosive orgasm his body had ever known.

And when his right hand Logan's dick, Dustin was hooked. His left hand came to roll Logan's balls, and both boys were moaning like they had lost their minds. Dustin kept picking up his pace until his balls were slapping against Logan's butt. They were filled with cum, and ready to let it all out. His breaths came out in high-pitched whimpers, and throaty groans, until he was shuddering and screaming his head off while he came.

He felt Logan's cock spurt the biggest load he had ever seen while it pulsed wildly in his hand, his thick seed spraying all over the sheets below him.

* * *

><p>It was the best day ever. Dustin made two hundred dollars. He hadn't expected to be able to get so much in one day. There were already so many things he could do with this money that he was absolutely ecstatic. But when he realized that it wasn't going to be necessary to be Logan's assistant anymore, he was worried. They hardly hung out as it was. Without there being any particular reason, Logan probably wouldn't call on him for any massages, and that just would be a real shame. Dustin had to think of something else to buy, something expensive that would put him in Logan's need for a lot longer.<p>

In the meantime, Dustin wondered if Michael and James would go for a massage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully not too bad a read.<strong>

** For anyone who stumbles upon this fic, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
